


I Hate You

by UAs_Fics



Category: South Park
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Podfic Available, anguish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 01:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14177985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UAs_Fics/pseuds/UAs_Fics
Summary: Phillip listens to Damien's list of reasons he hates him.





	I Hate You

**Author's Note:**

> The host over at the podcast 'Not Ready For Rythme Time' did a [reading of this story. ](https://castbox.fm/vb/81786661?_t=38%3A16v) :D

He had been making a cup of tea when the door slammed shut, rattling the empty tea cup Phillip had just placed on the counter. He set his fingers on the cup's rim out of reflex, though it was set far enough away from the edge that the shaking of the apartment was of no danger to it. Phillip then turned off the stove and moved the kettle from the hot burner. 

Behind him, he heard muttering and heavy footsteps. 

"Walk softer, dear. Unless you want the folks downstairs to complain again." Phillip chided.

He debated using on of the tea bags from the box Damien had erroneously bought some time ago, just to try to get rid of them, but cringed at the prospect. The off brand tea bags never compared to tea made with tea leaves measured with care and seeped from the strainer his grandmother had left him. Phillip grabbed the tea tin down from the top shelf when Damien came into the kitchen. His footsteps were no quieter than before.

Letting his muscle memory of the actions take over, Phillip put the tea into the strainer then set the metal ball into the cup. He poured the steaming water from the kettle into the cup before he turned about.

Damien barely gave him any time before he leaned forward and brought his forehead against Phillip's shoulder. Phillip reached up and patted his back. That was all the prompting Damien needed to step closer and wrap his arms around Phillip. 

"I hate you." He muttered. 

"I know you do." Phillip replied with soft amusement. 

"I hate living with you and your stupid British habits."

"I'm well aware what you think of my mannerisms."

"I hate your ugly face and your tomato-colored cheeks."

"Most people call them rosy." Phillip began to tangle his fingers in Damien's hair, and Damien squeezed tighter around Phillip. That would be the only sign Phillip knew he would get that Damien enjoyed the action.

"I hate that you're taller than me. I hate that your shoulders are wider, too."

"Not by more than a few centimeters." Phillip replied, curling a lock of hair around his fingers. 

Damien rattled off a few more reasons he hated Phillip before he went silent and turned so his cheek rested on Phillip's shoulder. His lip was out in a pout. The normal hellfire that was a constant flame in his eyes had simmered down to a flicker. Phillip brush his bangs from his face. 

"Feeling better? Do you want to tell me what's wrong?" Phillip asked. Phillip knew Damien never meant what he said. It was just in his nature as a creature of Hell. It was little different than Phillip's own angelic nature to be truthful in his feelings. Really, given the kind of parenting Damien had been raised with, Phillip long ago decided that difficulty communicating his feelings was not one of the worst ways Damien could have turned out.

Damien sighed. He lifted his head and pressed his lips against Phillip's for a moment before saying, "I want to see them. Take that hiding spell off."

Phillip shook his head. "I can't leave my tea." His eyes flicked to the window over the sink. Though they lived on the third floor, Phillip always worried that someone would see them as they naturally were from the street or the building across from them. 

With an annoyed huff, Damien reached over and closed the curtains. "There. Now, take the spell off."

"Will you tell me what's wrong?"

Damien groaned but nodded. Phillip shut his eyes and focused his power inward, slowly taking off the spell. After a moment, a pair of gleaming white wings began to come into existence from Phillip's back. Phillip shook them once out of habit. A few loose feathers drifted to the floor. Damien slowly ran his fingers against the top ridge of Phillip's wings as far as his arm could go before dragging his fingers straight down along one of the feathers. 

"I hate your wings, too." He muttered. "I hate how pretty they are."

"Oh, really now?" Phillip laughed at that and wrapped his wings around the two like a cocoon. He put a hand on either side of Damien's face and looked into his eyes. "You seem to like to touch them an awful lot for something you hate so." Damien rolled his eyes, and Phillip continued, "I don't mind though. Touch them as much as you please--after you tell me what is bothering you so much, love."

Damien winced. "That. That's bothering me."

"What?" Phillip turned his head to the side, eye brow raised. "Touching my wings?"

"No, you doof." Damien pushed away. Phillip's hands fell to his sides, feeling very cold and empty. He drew his wings back. Damien glared at him. He crossed his arms, and as he did so, removed his own hiding spell. Pale flesh-colored horns appeared from his forehead and a set of pitch wings appeared from his own back. He stretched them out as a long spade tipped tail coiled around his leg. Damien ran his tongue across his overgrown canines. Even with his mouth closed, the bottom set still protruded from his lips. They were a feature Phillip found quiet adorable, but Damien thought was annoying.

Phillip pursed his lips. "I don't understand." He took a step closer. "What is the matter?"

"You! You're the matter!" Damien snapped, moving back. "I hate you. I hate everything about you. I hate your face, your voice, your kindness, your cooking, your wings--just everything! I hate it so much that it physically causes me pain." 

Phillip froze a moment. He retreated back until he pressed against the counter. He turned slowly and picked up his tea cup. He removed the strainer and set it aside. 

"I'm sorry." He whispered. 

Damien didn't reply, instead letting the two of them lapse into silence.

Demons couldn't fall in love with angels, with other demons, yes, with humans, yes, but never angels. Damien however wasn't a normal demon. He had a human mother, at one point, and thus the smallest bit of his pitch black soul was that of a human. The small sliver of humanity was what allowed him to unintentionally fall head over heels in love with Phillip.

Unfortunately, his humanity wasn't strong enough to overpower his demonic nature. His nature revolted to the feeling about ten seconds after he put a name to it. For weeks after he came to the unfortunate realization, Damien didn't allow Phillip in the same room as him, but soon Phillip was allowed to sit at least ten feet away, then eight, then five, then three, until they could sit side by side again.

_"It only really hurts when you do that mushy junk, so just stop doing that as much."_ Damien had ordered when he allowed Phillip to touch him again. Unfortunately, Phillip soon found that he was very bad at containing the 'mushy junk' and lapsed back into his old habits of pet names and affectionate touches, but Damien never complained.

Until now.

"You should be sorry." Damien growled finally. 

"Maybe, I should go away. I could move out--"

"No!" Damien cut him off. When Phillip looked up from his tea, he saw the fear on Damien's features. He set the cup down and hurried forward out of reflex. He grabbed Damien's hands in his and squeezed. Damien winced. Phillip tried to pull back, but Damien held him tight.

"No, don't. I...it's fine." He whispered. 

"It's not fine. You're in pain." Phillip protested. 

"Demons are masochists." Damien grumbled. "You just have to tone it back again, and it'll be back to normal."

"That doesn't work. I can't 'tone it down.'" Phillip didn't look him in the eyes. "Please, if I go away a while, you date a human for a little bit, then when I come back, you won't love me as much, and we can keep going on. It worked last time."

"No, it didn't!" Damien snapped. "It just hurt worse until you came back!"

"Then," Phillip swallowed hard, "then I won't come back. You won't seen me ever again. I'll go back to Heaven, and you can keep building your contacts and circle here on Earth and sooner or later your memory of me will fade and---"

"No. It. Won't!" Damien bit down on his tongue. Blood filled his mouth. He took a breath, forcing himself to calm down. They could never work through anything if one of them was too upset or angry and he didn't want this to end in a shouting matching. After a moment he looked back up at Phillip. Phillip stared at him with those same stupidly beautiful eyes.

Damien let go of one of Phillip's hands and slid his own behind his lover's head, pulling him closer. "Promise you won't leave me, Phillip. Promise you'll stay by my side until the world finally starts to burn. Promise you'll be by my side when I rule over it. Please...Pip."

Phillip's breath hitched. They never talked about the end times, or what they would do when it finally came. It had been a silent oath between the two of them that they would cross that bridge when they came to it, and Damien had just broken it.

"I thought I told you to stop using that silly nickname," Phillip hissed. 

Damien snickered. He moved closer, and their noses touched. "Promise me. Say, "I will never leave your side.' And say 'I give myself to you heart and body _and soul._ You can have my all.' Say it, Pip. For me. Give me what I don't already have."

Phillip tried to calm his shaking. "I-I can't. You know I can't say that to you. I'll--"

"You'll fall. Your wings will ashen, and you can never go back to Heaven, and you'll have to side with Hell when the world ends. And it won't hurt me to love you." Damien's breath slid across Phillip's lips. It cause an uneasy chill to run down his spine. He felt his stomach twist. Perhaps because it was being presented to him by a demon, but Phillip truly did find the offer tempting. Could he really forsake The One who gave him life and a soul for the son of the Devil? And he'd had heard that falling hurt and burned, but wasn't that what Damien felt all the time about him? 

Damien pressed his lips against Phillip's. It was a gentle kiss, a persuading kiss. Pushing the guilt in his stomach down, Phillip leaned in and shut his eyes. He slid his hands along Damien's sides then curled his fingers around two of Damien's belt loops. He tugged him closer. He peeked his eyes open and met Damien's own staring at him, burning.

Phillip pulled back a bit and murmured. "In the morning. Let me enjoy one last night with you as I am now."

~~~~~

The sun blinded Damien when he woke up. Phillip must have forgotten to close the blinds last night. Not that he could blame him. They had been pretty preoccupied. 

He chuckled to himself before sitting up and stretching. He glanced to the side and winced. There was a gap in his long flight feathers. He looked around and found the missing feather, and several other smaller ones from both him and Phillip, scattered around on the sheets and floor. He picked up one of the downy white feathers and turned it over in his hand.

Would they turn grey when Phillip swore to stay by Damien's side, he wondered. He had only ever meant fallen angels who came down with his father and most of them looked down on him with such malice when he started dating Phillip that he could never ask. He considered asking his father about it, but Damien thought better of the idea. He didn't need his father prying into his personal life anymore than he already does.

Damien glanced to the side, Phillip's side, closest to the window. It was empty, but that wasn't unusual. Phillip was almost always up before him. With a shrug, he swung his legs out of bed and stood. He paused at the mirror on the wall by the door and looked at the hickies and bite marks across his shoulders and chest with a smirk. He was sure if he hid his wings and turned around, there would be more than a few scratches across his back. 

He marched right out of their room without even bothering to put on any clothes. Always the gentleman, Phillip would get a little peeved at him and usher him off to cover his nakedness, but Damien planned to drag Phillip back with him when that came. He just had to see the love bites and marks he left on Phillip as well. 

He sang, "Oh, Phillip! I think you have something to say to me, love!"

A jolt of pain flare from his spine when the pet name left his lips. He couldn't wait for that to be a thing of the past. The nagging ache in his chest would finally go away. He had a list of sugary sweet pet names he was going to call Phillip now when they were cuddling. Oh, and cuddling! They could do that more often now too without Phillip worrying he was being overly affectionate! Damien nearly skipped to the kitchen. 

He would miss those pretty white wings, though. He hoped they would turn a light grey, maybe with a blue or green tint to them and not some sort of sickly grey yellow like the old fallen ones back in Hell. Yeah, he would like that, he decided. 

"Phillip?" Damien called. He furrowed his brow. The kitchen was empty. He glanced back over his shoulders. The bathroom door was open and the light off, so Phillip wasn't in there. 

Damien wandered to the stove. Phillip's favorite tea cup was there, filled with tea. Propped up against it was a note with Damein's name on it, in flowing handwriting. Damien picked up the cup and took a sip. It was sweeter than the tea Phillip made for himself, so he must have made it for Damien personally. 

Leaning against the counter, Damien flipped open the note. He was sure it was one explaining that Phillip had gone to buy something to celebrate. Today was a special occasion in their relationship, after all. Finishing off the tea, he read.

_"I love you, and you corrupted me._ " The letter began. Damien smirked at himself. Corrupting an angel was on almost every demon's bucket list. Angel corruption was treated with high honors, not that Damien needed any more honor than his title and birthright already afforded him.

Pushing the thought of his soon to be bragging rights away, he continued to read. _It pains me so much to do this, but I can't fall for you, Damien. Please, find another to love who won't hurt you and forget about me. We have destinies that were never meant to cross each other. I'm sorry. Signed, Phillip 'Pip' Prillup."_

The tea cup dropped from Damien's hand and shattered on the floor with Damien soon after it. He fell to his knees, tears streaming hot down his cheeks. This couldn't be real. This really couldn't be happening. The man he had devoted years of his life to, just walked out on him? The angel he loved so much had lied to his face?

He crumbled the note up and began to scream. 

"I hate him! I hate him! _I hate him!_ " 

He didn't care of the landlord came up and told him to be quiet, or even if someone called the police. He hoped they did, actually. He hoped someone would come up and try to pick a fight. He hoped that where ever Phillip had run off to, he could hear him cursing his name.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, look, an unhappy ending. I don't usually write those.  
> Wonder why...  
>  My tumblr art blog. This story is suppose to post Tuesday there.


End file.
